Dia del libro
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Lucy lleva días sin dormir para terminar su novela, y es que el día del libro llega a Magnolia brindándole la oportunidad perfecta para presentar su novela aun concurso para ser publicada ¿su sueño se hará realidad? ¿habrán mas sorpresas ese día? ¿solo lo averiguareis pasando a leer?


Era un día grandioso en Magnolia, cierta rubia había terminado su novela, justo a tiempo para participar, en el día del libro, había un concurso, en el que el ganador, conseguía cumplir su sueño, el ver publicado su libro, solo le quedaban dos días para el día del libro y pensó en llevarle su novela, a su gran amiga Levy , cogiendo su novela salía por la puerta de su casa, dirigiéndose al gremio mas alocado de todo Fiore.

-En el gremio-

-Natsu ¿crees que vendrá Lucy? - pregunto cierto neko azul.

-Claro Happy, Lucy siempre viene - respondió el pelirosa.

-Hey, Natsu tengo una misión importante, os quiero a ti a Lucy, y a Gray - dijo la terrible titania.

-¿De que va Erza? pregunto Gray, en ropa interior.

-No lo se - dijo Erza haciendo que los chicos cayeran de cruces.

-Hola chicos - dijo Lucy que acababa de llegar.

-Hey Lucy, tenemos una misión importante - dijo Natsu feliz.

-Lo siento pero pasado mañana tengo algo importante - dijo Lucy - ¿han visto a Levy?.

-No, y ¿que es eso importante? - pregunto Natsu curioso.

-Voy a participar en el día del libro - dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-¿Día del libro? pregunto extrañado.

-Si voy a presentar mi novela - dijo mientras una sonrisa mas grande aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Has terminado tu novela? - pregunto con ojos brillosos Erza.

-Si, por eso busca a Levy, le prometí que seria la primera en leerla - respondió la rubia.

-Pregunta a Mirajane - dijo Erza.

-Vale voy a preguntarle - dijo despidiéndose de los chicos.

-Mirajane, sabes ¿donde esta Levy? - pregunto Lucy.

-Si, esta en una misión, hoy volvía - le respondió.

-Gracias Mira - dijo Lucy.

-En esos escasos minutos-

¿Que es el día del libro? - pregunto Natsu.

Pos el día del libro, esta claro, cerebro de carbón - dijo gray, quien fue regañado por Erza, por ir solo en ropa interior, mientras se miraba incrédulo.

!¿Cuando demonios, he perdido la ropa?! - dijo a gritos Gray.

Eres un pervertido, stripper - dijo Natsu para molestarle.

que has dicho maldito - dijo gray con un aura azul pegando su frente ala de Natsu.

Lo que has oído stripper, cubito andante, estas sordo - respondió el pelirosa.

Y como no comenzaron, una de sus mil peleas, estúpidas, mientras destrozaban mas de la mitad del gremio, Erza se re-equipo, con la armadura del purgatorio, y alzo una espada,y con una cara de asesina sádica que no se la quitaba nadie, envuelta en un aura demoníaca.

Los chicos, giraron sus rostros, hacía donde provenía, esa sensación de peligro, miraban aterrados a erza, quien empuñaba una espada, y una cara que le asustaba, dama un terrorífico miedo, y abrazándose y temblando, solo atinaban a decir - Aye.

-Ya están estilo Happy 2 - dijo Lucy.

-Aye Sir - dijo Happy quien volaba a su alrededor.

-No tienen remedio - dijo Lucy.

-Oe Lucy, ¿vistes al final a Levy? - pregunto Erza.

-Esta en una misión - respondió.

-Aam, y ¿que es eso del día del libro? - pregunto la titania, quien no tenia idea.

-Participo con mi novela, y si la eligen la publicaran - respondió Lucy un poco avergonzada.

-Eso es genial Lu-chan - escucho tras ella.

-Levy-chan - grito emocionada Lucy.

-¿La puedo leer Lu-chan? - dijo emocionada la peliazul.

-Claro Levy-chan - dijo Lucy, mientras le entregaba su novela.

-Voy a leerla, ahora vengo, Lu-chan - dijo Levy, mientras corría a una mesa.

-Espero, que le guste - dijo Lucy, un poco avergonzada.

-Seguro Lucy, lo escribiste tu - le dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, gracias, Natsu - dijo Lucy.

-En la otra parte del gremio-

-Woo, es genial - susurraba una maga de peliazul, que llevaba en sus manos una novela.

-¿Que lees, enana? - le dijo el Ds del hierro, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ... - no dijo nada, estaba demasiado, concentrada en la novela.

-Bueno, si no me respondes, te quitare el libro - dijo Gajeel, mientras le arrebataba el libro.

-Oe, devuélvemelo - exigía Levy.

-No me has respondido - dijo Gajeel.

-Tsk, es la novela de Lu-chan, devuélvemela, tengo que terminar de leerla - dijo Levy, alzando su puño.

-Gi hi, es la novela de la conejita, Gi hi - dijo Gajeel, se notaba que se divertía.

-Si, y dámela - dijo mosqueada - Gajeel, que me la des.

-Esa no son formas de pedir las cosas, enana - dijo este en tono de burla.

-Tsk, por favor, devuélvemelo - le dijo Levy, enfadada.

-Muy bien, ves como no es difícil ser educada - dijo Gajeel aguantándose la risa.

-Levy-chan, ¿estas bien?, te veo enfadada - dijo Lucy, que acababa de llegar al lado de su amiga.

-No, Lu-chan, es el idiota de Gajeel, me confunde - dijo Levy, soltando un leve suspiro.

-No te pongas así, ya se dará cuenta - dijo intentando animarla.

-Bueno, no me queda mucho, voy a terminar de leérmela - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Levy.

-Vale, vuelvo con los chicos - dijo Lucy antes de sonreír le con ternura e irse.

-20 minutos después-

-Lu-chan, es maravillosa, seguro que ganas - le dijo entusiasmada Levy.

-De verdad, Levy-chan, gracias - dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

-Te lo dije, Lucy - hablo Natsu.

-Gracias, chicos - dijo una leve sonrojada Lucy.

Ya era tarde, y Lucy se encaminaba hacía su casa, iba con su mascota, que era un espíritu celestial, Plue, iban por el bordillo del río, y como todos los días, los chicos de la barca, le advertían del peligro, que era andar por allí, ella como siempre, les saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, y les daba las gracias por preocuparse, iba llegando a su casa, y pensó en decirle a Natsu, que la acompañara, al festival del día del libro, pero seguro que diría que no, eso sería muy aburrido para el, por un momento se deprimió, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había llegado.

Entraba por la puerta de su cuarto, y unos ronquidos, traicionaban al asaltante de su casa, y como no, era el Ds de fuego, su amigo, quien se había quedado dormido en su cama, ella estaba un poco harta de eso, siempre hacía lo mismo, ir a su casa y quedarse dormido en su cama, pero le agradaba la presencia, en cierto modo, le cabreaba el que se metiera, en su hogar en su ausencia, o cuando le diera la real gana, pero la alegría cuando le veía a el y su enorme sonrisa, y con el Happy, un gato cariñoso, pero por delante pillo, a quien le encantaba gastar bromas, y molestarla.

Pero estaba tan cansada y el tan profundamente dormido, decidió darse un baño, e irse a dormir, después del baño, se puso su pijama rosa, y se dirigió hacía su cama, ladeando a Natsu, que no había respondido, las cien y una de los anteriores gritos de Lucy, se rindió y se metió a la cama.

-Al día siguiente-

Natsu se acababa de despertar, y noto, que alguien le abrazaba, era Lucy, quien esta plácidamente durmiendo, se quedo un rato aun siendo abrazado por la rubia, para después ponerse en pie, y dirigirse a la cocina, a asaltar la nevera, ya que estaba hambriento.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban con claridad, la ventana posándose en la rubia que yacía durmiendo, despertándose por esa luz que se colaba por la ventana, fue abriendo sus ojos, poco a poco, se sentía feliz, era un día precioso, estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana, hasta que cierto pelirosa se poso a su lado, y esta se asusto.

-Oeh Lucy, eres una miedosa - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es culpa mía, el que me hayas dado un susto - dijo con cabreo Lucy.

-Vayamos al gremio - dijo el pelirosa, para después levantarse.

-Si - contesto animada la rubia.

Se dirigían hacía el gremio, y se toparon a lo lejos con una pareja, esa pareja era Gajeel y Levy, Lucy llevaba una cara de asombro, no se esperaba esto tan de repente, Natsu, por así decirlo, no entendía nada, pero quería retar a Gajeel, a una pelea mano a mano, mientras tanto la parejita, estaba abrazados, Levy con sonrojo obvio, y Gajeel, tenia una sonrisa tierna, jamás creí ver a Gajeel sonreír de esa forma, pensaban Lucy y Natsu, ahora Levy alzaba su rostro hasta llegar a besar los labios de Gajeel, quien se había sonrojado, esto era el colmo Gajeel sonrojándose, y con una sonrisa tierna, los chicos estaban que no se lo creían, y Natsu pensó, algo raro en el, pero no tanto como lo que estaban presenciando, en que ahora Gajeel sería mas débil y le vencería de una patada, era en lo único que pensaba el pelirosa.

-Gajeel, mejor deberíamos ir ya al gremio - dijo una tímida, Levy.

-Si, vamos enana - le dijo con cariño Gajeel.

Mientras que la pareja, andaba hacía el gremio, una Lucy y un Natsu, estaban boquiabiertos, aun flipando en colores, por lo presenciado, milésimas de segundos antes, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si lo que acababan de ver era un sueño, se volvieron a encaminar hacía el gremio.

-Lucy, soy el único o tu también, ¿has visto a esos dos muy acaramelados? - pregunto Natsu.

-Si, me alegro por Levy-chan - dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Aye Sir, ¿de que habláis? - pregunto Happy quien se poso en los brazos de Lucy.

-Em, si ya llegamos al gremio - dijo una sorprendida Lucy.

-Cabeza de cerilla, te voy a ganar - dijo Gray, sin camisa.

-¡Como me has llamado, pervertido! - grito Natsu, lanzándose contra Gray.

Mientras, que los chicos tenia, una de sus tantas peleas diarias, Lucy se encamino, hacía la mesa, donde estaba Levy, solo con un libro sobre sus manos.

-Levy-chan - dijo la rubia.

- . ... - no respondio, estaba muy metida en el libro.

-Te vi besar a Gajeel, tienes algo que contarme - susurró, con una sonrisa picara, cerca del oído de Levy, quien se sonrojo rápidamente.

-Ssh, no lo grites de esa manera Lu-chan - dijo una muy roja Levy.

-Pero si te lo he susurrado al oído - exclamo la rubia.

-Tiene razón, te lo contare - dijo la peliazul.

-Flash back-

El día anterior, Levy se había enfadado con Gajeel, y el después de incordiar le tanto, le pidió disculpas, aprovechó para declararse a su enana, que era su forma cariñosa de llamarla, Levy lloraba de la alegría, hasta que salto a sus fuertes brazos, abrazándolo, este solo le acariciaba su azul cabellera, y ella correspondió sus sentimientos hacía el, y el le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella acepto gustosamente.

Hoy por la mañana, tras su despedida, siendo ya novios, habían decidido ir juntos al gremio, y fue entonces cuando una rubia y un pelirosa, vieron la escena de pareja, con ojos como platos.

-Fin flash back-

-Es magnifico Levy-chan - dijo una feliz rubia.

-A que si Lu-chan - dijo la peliazul.

-Oe enana, puedes venir - dijo el Ds de hierro, mirando a otro lado.

-Si - respondió Levy.

Lucy veía a la pareja macharse, mientras observaba a sus amigos pelear, hasta que se harto y los intento separar, pero un grito por parte de Gajeel, fijaron todas las miradas de el gremio hacía Gajeel, quien sostenía la mano de Levy.

-Que nadie, intente nada con la enana, o se las vera conmigo - rugió Gajeel, sonrojando a Levy.

Estaba claro, todos en el gremio se quedaron con cara de LOL, antes tal confesión enfrente todos, que valiente era el ahora tierno Ds de hierro, todos les felicitaban.

Ya había pasado otro día en el gremio, Lucy ya se había ido a casa, Natsu ya se disponía salir del gremio, pero le paro Gajeel, quien le hizo una señal para hablar fuera del gremio.

-¿Que quieres, hierrito? - pregunto Natsu.

-¿Te gusta Lucy? - pregunto Gajeel.

-No, solo es mi nakama - dijo Natsu con un muy leve sonrojo.

-Vale, entonces los chicos del gremio tienen via libre, escuche que iban hacer una apuesta, haber quien se ligaba a la conejita antes - dijo Gajeel.

-¿Quien es el idiota, que ha dicho eso? - dijo Natsu enfadado.

-Gi hi, por eso te lo preguntaba, no querrás que te roben a tu Lucy - dijo Gajeel.

Hoy ya era el día del libro, una rubia estaba realmente entusiasmada, se dirigía hacía el festival, acompañada de Natsu, aun le ponía mas feliz, le alegraba, el haber terminado su libro, y poder concursar y si ganaba ver su novela, publicada, Happy estaba volando entre los dos magos, Lucy ya había entregado su novela, y el ganador no lo anunciarían, hasta dentro de 2 horas, Gray y Erza, vendría después, acompañados de Levy y Gajeel junto a Lily, Natsu aprovechó, aquella oportunidad, para al fin confesarse a su rubia, hacía tiempo que le gustaba no lo podía negar, se dio cuenta, estaba claro, el querer protegerla, abrazarla, estar siempre a su lado, le ayudo ha darse cuenta, con ayuda de Gajeel quien le advirtió de los pervertidos del gremio, ahora estaba paseando con Lucy por un jardín.

-Natsu, ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada Lucy.

-Si, ¿por que debo estar mal? - dijo el pelirosa.

-Te veía ausente, y un poco alterado - respondió.

-Lucy, vayamos por ahí - exclamo el pelirosa al ver un árbol, donde poder confesarse mejor.

-Bueno, vale - respondió un poco nerviosa Lucy.

Tras llegar a ese gigante árbol, se sentaron, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol, Natsu, no sabía por donde empezar, pero el solo pensar que esos idiotas, querían utilizar a Lucy como un juguete, le enfurecía, con mucho valor, empezó a hablar.

-Lucy, te he traído aquí por algo importante - dijo el pelirosa ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo.

-Natsu .. . - susurró, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero su corazón iba mil por hora.

-Lucy, me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Natsu.

-Natsu..., si - dijo feliz y con alguna de alegría.

-¿De verdad? - pregunto Natsu, creyendo que estaba soñando.

-Tu también me gustas mucho Natsu - dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Se guuussstan, Aye Sir - dijo Happy, mirándolos.

-Happy, los chicos ya habrán llegado, búscalos - dijo Natsu, para que les dejara solos.

-Aye - dijo Happy alzando el vuelo y marchándose, con gran velocidad.

Tras la marcha de Happy, Natsu aprovechó para besar, de una vez por todas a Lucy, y es que necesitas saborear sus labios, cuando se colaba a su casa y estaba dormida lo intentaba, pero tenia miedo de que despertara, y temía lo que podía ocurrir, Lucy, se había sonrojado mucho, sus mejillas, tenia miles de tonos rojos, mas intensos que el color de pelo de Erza, y estaba sorprendida, estaba dando su primer beso con el, con Natsu, era un poco torpe el beso, pero era su primer beso, y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría.

Happy, se había encontrado con los chicos, y los estaba guiando, hacía los acaramelados muchachos, pero no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido y que en breve anunciarían al afortunado o afortunada, que le publicaran el libro, Natsu se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Lucy, para levantarse, se dirigían cogidos de la mano, y Lucy estaba muy, pero que muy sonrojada aun, tenía que admitir que para sus primeros besos, con el pelirosa, por cada beso, besaba mejor, los chicos se encontraron, con los acaramelados, que iban cogidos de la mano, algún que otra sonrisita picara inundaban las caras de sus amigos, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara aun mas.

Todos se dirigían para dentro, solo quedaban una media hora, para el veredicto, sobre que novela, sería la mejor para publicar, Lucy estaba nerviosa, aunque los anteriores besos, del Ds de fuego, la habían tranquilizado, ahora, estaba realmente nerviosa, sin saber que hacer, Natsu sentía como estaba su Lucy, por eso la abrazo y le susurro al oído - Lucy ganaras, no te preocupes mas - Lucy, tembló, al sentir la respiración de Natsu en su oído, que le hacía cosquillas, y ese abrazo le había calmado al fin, era extraño pero cuando el la abrazaba, se sentía protegida, pero se separaron para seguir caminando, estaban llegando delante de un escenario, habían pasado por unas tiendas, donde había libros impresionantes, y como era de esperar las chicas llevaban algún que otro libro, la que mas Erza, que había encontrado, varios puesto con sus ''libros favoritos'' y se había comprado gran parte de los puestos, mientras que a los chicos les resbalaba una gotita tras la nuca.

-En breve se anunciara al ganador, por favor permanezcan a la espera - se escuchaba por todo el recinto.

Uno de los jueces, se había subido a aquel escenario, que no era ni grande ni pequeño, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, enfrente de el un micrófono, y en sus manos un sobre, la gente, esperaban ansiosos el resultado, ya que gran parte de el publico eran los participantes, el juez comenzó a presentarse para después decir al ganador, en el aire había, una tensión que hasta era posible de cortar con una espada.

-Señores y Señoras, le presento el futuro autor, del libro que publicaremos - dijo un hombre alto, trajeado peliblanco.

Que intriga, todos estaban hartos de que tardara tanto en decir el ganador, no sabían si coger, y quitarle el sobre y decirlo de una vez por todas.

-El/la próxima autora del libro sera el/la señor/a: Lucy Heartfilia - dijo el juez, al fin.

Lucy estaba boquiabierta, y los chicos la vitoreaban, para ella era algo importante, era su futuro como escritora, y hay estaba el apoyándola, pensaba si esto era un sueño, pero un abrazo la volvió en si, Natsu la abrazaba, la estaba felicitando, había ganado, estaba realmente feliz, el juez volvió hablar.

-Lucy Heartfilia, es la ganadora, del concurso, enhorabuena - dijo finalizando, bajándose del el escenario.

Mientras tanto a Lucy le entregaban una carta, diciéndole cuando sería publicada su novela, y dándole la enhorabuena, tras eso, todos se dirigieron hacía el gremio, donde iban a preparar una fiesta para Lucy por la publicación de su novela, por lo que le pidieron a Natsu entretenerla, y el acepto encantado.

Lucy, era guiada por Natsu, quien le cogía de la mano, y la llevaba hacia el lago donde siempre pescaba con Happy, Natsu la abrazo, con sumamente cariño y delicadeza, ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder, y el se reía por ello, pero le encantaba verla así la veía aun mas guapa de lo que era, Lucy, seguía sin creer, que había ganado, y de tener a Natsu a su lado, pero ahora mismo quería disfrutar de el, quien la estaba abrazando, y susurrando le.

-Te lo dije, te dije que ganarías - susurro el.

-Gracias Natsu - dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, de la felicidad.

-Lucy, no llores, no puedo verte llorando, se me parte el alma - dijo el preocupado, intentando secarle las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Podemos ir ya al gremio, Natsu - pregunto ella.

-Si vayamos para ya - dijo este ayudándola a levantar.

Se encaminaban hacía el gran y majestuoso, Fairy Tail, cogidos de las manos, mientras entraban por la puerta, se escuchaban a todos dándole la enhorabuena a gritos a Lucy, cuando terminaron, Natsu cogió y grito a los cuatro vientos, que Lucy era suya, quien se le acercara acabaría hecho ceniza, a todos les dio una vaga sensación de déjà vu, del otro Ds gritando su noviazgo, con una amenaza, parecía que los Ds solo lo decían expresándolo con una amenaza.

Mirajane les miraba con una sonrisa picara, y brillo en sus ojos, sabía que desde que llego Lucy, todo había cambiado, tanto en el gremio, como en Natsu, ya que el al principio, no era muy social, y se expresaba mayormente en peleas, y cuando llego ella, consiguió que mejora su aptitud, y mostrara su dentadura perfecta, ya que ella conseguía que el siempre sonriera.

Lucy vio con sus ojos su novela publicada, sus sueño se habían hecho realidad, estar con Natsu, tener una gran familia que era Fairy Tail, y que publicaran su novela.

Y a los pervertidos, de Fairy Tail y a sus apuestas, les castigo cierto Ds de fuego, quien se enfado, por intentar usar a su Lucy, como un juguete, para sus estúpidas bromas, o apuestas.

[Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei][espero que les haya gustado, me inspire en clase mientras hablamos sobre el día del libro ]


End file.
